leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Riot Store
)]] The Riot Store is the digital center in which people can buy objects with and to enhance their game experience in League of Legends. Functionality The Store is used to purchase a large number of League of Legends game content such : * : In-game currency for most of the lower mentioned content. * Champions: Instead of having all the champions unlocked, you will start with 10 champions temporarily unlocked known as the free champion rotation, with options to unlock more using Blue Essences or Riot Points. * Skins: You can unlock different appearances for Champions using Riot Points. * Runes: You can buy additional rune page with or . * Boosts: You can unlock a limited time boost to your experience points using Riot Points. * Pre-Paid Cards: You can redeem prepaid cards for Riot Points. * Bundles: If you have already redeemed your Collector's Edition code, the runes, champions and skins will already be unlocked. If you haven't redeemed your code yet, you can enter it and get your items. * Special Bonuses: If you have a promo code, you will be able to redeem it in the store. Interface PVP.net Riot Store 02.jpg|Purchase RP window (Patch 5.7) PVP.net Riot Store 03a.jpg|Gifting Center page 1 (Patch 5.7) PVP.net Riot Store 03b.jpg|Gifting Center page 2 (Patch 5.7) PVP.net Riot Store 03c.jpg|Gifting Center page 3 (Patch 5.7) PVP.net Riot Store 04.jpg|Champions store page (Patch 5.7) PVP.net Riot Store 05.jpg|Skins store page (Patch 5.7) PVP.net Riot Store 06.jpg|Ward Skins store page (Patch 5.7) PVP.net Riot Store 07.jpg|Runes store page (Patch 5.7) PVP.net Riot Store 08.jpg|Boosts store page (Patch 5.7) PVP.net Riot Store 09.jpg|Bundles store page (Patch 5.7) PVP.net Riot Store 10.jpg|Account store page (Patch 5.7) PVP.net Riot Store 11.jpg|Codes store page (Patch 5.7) PVP.net Riot Store 12.jpg|Purchases store page (Patch 5.7) The Store is divided into 12 tabs. Those tabbed pages are: * Purchase RP: A window that displays all the options for purchasing and obtaining . * Gifting Center: A page dedicated to gifting Riot Store content to friends from players friends list that had been friends for more than 1 day. * Featured: Main store page that displays all new and current store content as well as the top selling content and current sales. * Champions: Displays all champions available for purchase, along with information regarding the champions sortable by various filters such as role (Assassin/Mage/etc.) or price (BE/RP) and a search bar. * Skins: displays all skins in the game, with filters to sort out skins and their costs. * Ward Skins: * Summoner Icons: * Runes: Shows all runes available for purchase and is sortable via filters. Rune pages are also purchasable here. * Boosts: This page shows all available experience boosts. * Bundles: This page includes all available bundles, including the Collector's Edition and the Gamer's Choice Pack. * Account: This page shows all available Server transfer and Summoner Name Change options purchasable in the store. * Codes: On this page various codes from promotions (such as the Razer runes promotion), events (Gamescom/PAX) or from pre-paid cards. * The Purchases section allows you to view your purchase history from champions to runes as well as an option to view your RP purchase history in the past 30 days. Sales Sales will occur, where 4 Champions and 4 Champion Skins will have their RP cost halved (292 RP for 595 RP and 487 RP for 975 RP Champions and Skins). The sale will last for 3 days then a new sale will occur. There have been occasions where a sale will intend to last longer than 3 days and/or have more than 3 Champions/Skins on sale. Note that if a particular Region is undergoing some technical issues or a Beta, the sale's duration will increase. However, if the Region had a Beta, which caused Sales to not occur. A Sale will be held when the Beta is over, where all the Champions and Skins that were missed will be on sale. This occurred on the Russia Region, where a Beta was in progress and not allowing the purchase of Champions and Skins at lower price, but when the Beta ended, all the Champions and Skins missed were on sale. Refund To Use the Refund System * Visit the "Purchases" tab of the League of Legends Client Store. * On the left side of the screen, you will see your remaining refund credits (tokens). * On the far right under "Action," select the "Refund" button. * When the popup appears, confirm that you want to spend one of your three allotted credits. Please note that the refund system reverses your original transaction. Meaning, it only refunds the exact type and amount of currency used to originally purchase the relevant content. Therefore, a player will receive BE back against an BE purchase or RP back against an RP purchase. This also means that if a player purchased an item on sale you will receive that same amount of currency back when your refund is processed. Policy There are a few limitations on how a player can use your self-service refunds: * A player only get three refunds per account, per lifetime. Once a player has depleted his/her refund tokens, Riot will be unable to process any additional refunds against the player's account. * Players can only refund Skins and Champions through the store feature. * For Runes (Stacks of 9 Runes or Stacks of 3 Quintessences only), Rune Pages, Bundles, and name change reversal requests, the player will need to submit a ticket for Riot to manually process the requested refund. If the player do not have any tokens left, Riot will be unable to assist them. * Official Refund Policy only allows refund of purchases made in the last 90 days. Players are not able to request refund of content purchased prior to that. * If a player wants to refund a champion and the player own skins for that champion, please note that the player will have to use tokens to refund all the skins for that champion before they are able to use a token to refund the actual champion. For frequently asked questions about Riot's Content Refund Policy, please see the following: FAQ Media Pictures= homepage.PNG|Riot Store Home page as of Sep. 25, 2011. champpage.PNG|Riot Store Champion page as of Sep. 25, 2011. skinpage.PNG|Riot Store Skin page as of Sep. 25, 2011. runepage.PNG|Riot Store Rune page as of Sep. 25, 2011. bundlepage.PNG|Riot Store Bundle page as of Sep. 25, 2011. Category:The Store zh:Riot Store